dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
JYJ
Archivo:Jyj1febrero2012.jpg JYJ *'Nombre: '''JYJ **'¿Por qué JYJ?: Por las iniciales de los integrantes del grupo Jaejoong / Yoochun / Junsu *'Número de miembros: '''3 chicos. *'Origen: 'Corea del Sur. *'Club de fans : - *'Color' : Rojo. Carrera 'Pre Debut' El grupo se formó después de la pausa de TVXQ . Los tres miembros que se convertirían en JYJ presentaron una demanda en contra de su sello discográfico de Corea del Sur, SM Entertainment , alegando que la duración de 13 años de sus contratos y sus porcentajes de ganancia eran injustas. El Tribunal Central de Seúl falló a su favor en esta materia. 'Debut' El grupo de tres miembros fue anunciado en abril de 2010 de Rhythm Zone. El álbum debut del grupo, el mini álbum "The...", fue lanzado en septiembre de 2010, y debutó en el N º 1 en álbumes de Oricon . El DVD de su concierto en vivo el "Thanksgiving concert" vendió 116.000 copias y su álbum "The..." vendió 140.000 discos en la primera semana después de ser liberado, tanto con debutar en el No. 1 en el DVD de Oricon y listas de popularidad en la misma semana. thumb|240px Los miembros de la banda también trabajaron en actividades como solistas durante este tiempo. Junsu hizo su debut en solitario solo Xiah , que alcanzó el número 2 en la única lista Oricon. JaeJoong protagonizó el drama Sunao ni Narenakute, y también apareció en un video musical de Ayumi Hamasaki para la canción "Blossom". En septiembre de 2010, Avex Entertainment anunció que decidió suspender todas las actividades japonesas de JYJ. Esto fue debido a problemas con el presidente del grupo coreano de gestión de la C-JES Entertainment, y su juicio en curso por su supuesta vinculación con organizaciones criminales. El grupo lanzó su álbum debut mundial en Inglés, "The beginning", el 12 de octubre de 2010, encabezados por Kanye West, quien produjo la cancion "Ayyy Girl." También hicieron una gira en octubre y noviembre, con fechas en Corea del Sur , el Sudeste Asiático y los Estados Unidos y muy posiblemente en Europa. Las entradas para las dos actuaciones en el Hwaseong Tiger Dome en la Universidad de Corea, se agotaron en 15 minutos y una porción de las ganancias fueron donadas a World Vision. Dos semanas antes del lanzamiento del álbum, 50.000 ejemplares de la edición regular habían sido pre-ordenadas y pre-vendidas unos 99.999 ejemplares de la edición especial de The Beginning, alcanzando cifras de 400.000 solicitudes. Integrantes Archivo:JYJjj.jpg Los miembros son: ' Junsu, Jaejoong, Yoochun *Hero Jaejoong (Lider, Vocalista, Bailarín) *Micky Yoochun (Vocalista, Bailarín) *Xiah Junsu (Vocalista, Bailarín,Maknae) 'Discografía 'Discografia Coreana' ''Albums Mini Albums 'Discografia Japonesa' Mini Albums '' 'Discografia en Inglés' 'Albums ' ''Ost *Sungkyunkwan Scandal '' - **''Found You'' (JYJ) **''Too Love'' (Junsu) **'For you it’s separation, to me it’s waiting '(Jaejoong). *Miss Ripley ** T'he empty space for you' (Yoochun) *''Protect the Boss'' **''I’ll Protect You'' '''(Jaejoong).' *Scent of a Woman **You Are So Beautiful'' (Junsu). 'DVD' *'3hree Voices '--- 28 de julio de 2010 *'Thanksgiving Live in Dome '--- 8 de septiembre de 2010 *'Memories in 2010 JYJ --- '''2 de febrero de 2011 *'3hree Voices II '--- 11 de mayo de 2011 Curiosidades *JYJ participara en el medio tiempo de "Asian Dream Cup" de la fundación de Park Ji Sung (jugador de fútbol) *Music Essay de JYJ ocupa la 2da posición como el album mas rentable en el primer cuarto del 2011. *JYJ demando a AVEX por interponerse con su concierto en beneficio de Japón. *JYJ realizó un acto para beneficio de la restauracion de Japón. *En una entrevista de JYJ, se dijo que el que tenia la piel mas blanca del grupo era Hero Jae Joong. *El director del concierto de la gira del concierto de JYJ, es Hero Jae Joong quien a recibido buenas criticas. *Los tres miembros tambien tienen derecho al nombre de DBSK, ya que no es propiedad de SM. *SM ha intentado repentinas veces reclamar como derecho propio del nombre de DBSK, pero el Gobierno de Corea ha rechazado sus solicitudes en cada oportunidad, declarando que el nombre de DBSK no puede ser comercializado por SM, ya que es un nombre que pertenece a las personas a los que desinga, Hero Jae Joong, Micky Yoochun, Xiah Junsu, Max ChangMin y U-Know Yunho, a saber los 5 miembros de manera conjunta. *Fueron elegidos como embajadores honorarios de la Isla de Jeju, quien esta entre las maravillas naturales del mundo. *Despues de dar a conocer que JYJ seria embajador de la Isla Jeju, la isla recibio una llamada diciéndoles que JYJ no sirviría para promocionar el voto para que la isla para que esta fuera considerada una de las maravillas naturales del mundo. *Fueron elegidos como embajadores honararios de World Otaka en Corea. *Kanye West estuvo detrás de la canción debut de JYJ “Ayy Girl”, agregó esta canción a su nuevo álbun “Watch the Throne”. *JYJ (Park Yuchun, Kim Jaejoong y Kim Junsu) compraron su propio estudio de grabación cerca de las oficinas de Gangnam-gu. *Luego de los grandiosos Ost para Sungkyunkwan Scandal (JYJ), Miss Ripley (Micky Yoochun), Scent of a Woman (Xiah Junsu), y Protect the Boss (Hero JaeJoong) y que todos arrasaron con las listas de ventas en los chat se les consideran los reyes del Ost. *JYJ ha sido designado como Embajadores Honorarios para el 10º Congreso Internacional sobre el Sida en Asia y el Pacífico (ICAAP10) *Debido a la demanda en contra de SM Entertainment , JYJ se ha enfrentado a dificultades para aparecer *En canales de TV como MBC, SBS, y KBS desde hace algún tiempo. El 20 de julio del 2011 se presentarian en "las 7 maravillas del mundo" una presentación especial en vivo de KBS, la cual sería televisada el 29 de julio pero El día 16, la agencia de espectáculos de JYJ CJeS informó que recibió una notificación sobre la cancelación unilateral de la participación en el evento especial de KBS en Jeju. Este hecho provoco gran controversia e indignación en los fans y no fans de JYJ ya que se cree que SM su antigua agencia tuvo que ver en el caso sobre todo por que los artista que sustituyeron a JYJ fueron SNSD y F(x) quienes pertenecen a dicha agencia. *JYJ tuvo el honor de presentarse en la ceremonia de clausura del Campeonato Mundial de Atletismo Daegu (04 Septiembre 2011). *JYJ tuvo un concierto en Barcelona (España) el 29 de octubre y uno en berlin (Alemania) el 6 de noviembre del 2011 (el primero de un grupo coreano en España y Alemania). *JYJ dio conciertos en Latinoamérica: Chile (09 de marzo) y Perú (11 de marzo). *El comercio (el periodico mas reconocido de Perú) menciona a JYJ como el mejor grupo a batir records de venta por lograr vender en 3O minutos todas las entradas Super VIP de su concierto en Perú. Ademas la banda juvenil vendió la mitad de las localidades en 3 horas y mas del 85% en un dia. Está previsto que al concierto asistan un poco mas de cinco mil personas, siendo algo "histórico" dentro del contexto. Debido a la demanda por el esperado concierto de JYJ en Perú, se decidió vender 1000 entradas mas en la zona general.Se mantuvo por tres meses en mejor cancion en una radio de Peru. *El 2 de febrero de 2012 fueron nombrados embajadores mundiales de relaciones publicas para la "2012 Seoul Nuclear Security Summit". *En el programa pops in Seoul afirmaron que JYJ vendio mas Boletos de entrada a sus conciertos que Justin Bieber y Miley Cyrus. Enlaces *Facebook Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Web Oficial - JYJ *Web Oficial - Japón '''Twitter' *Twitter Oficial - Micky Yoochun *Twitter Oficial - Jaejoong *Twitter Oficial - Junsu Galería stuffsyc12.jpg JYJ-enMaekyung111.jpg JYJ-enMaekyung17.jpg JYJ_Nocu_12.jpg JYJ-enMaekyung110.jpg 20100826_jyj_seoulbeats.jpg 1288917026_135084861_1-Fotos-de--JYJ-The-Beginning-Poster-Edicion-Limitada-1288917026.png 63bf32d221a838a2_jyj_elle_nov2010.jpg 100614_jyj_1.jpg JYJ-enMaekyung1.jpg JYJ-enMaekyung11.jpg JYJ_Nocu_2.jpg 1111111.PNG 33yy.PNG 444.PNG 55555.PNG tvxq.jpg nk.l.PNG jyj.jpg JYJ-Their-Rooms-Our-Story-9.jpg 20110125_jyj_nii_1.jpg jyj-music-essay-10.jpg 20110125_jyj_nii_3.jpg jyj-music-essay-7.jpg jyj-music-essay-9.jpg jyj-music-essay-8.jpg 20110217_jyj.jpg et85ci1.jpg jyj-nii-012.png jyj-nii-015.png l391204201103022213110.jpg jyj (2).jpg 20110407_jyj_5.jpg lotte-duty-1.jpg 20110404184837846.jpg review_star_jyj.jpg 275777550.jpg JYJ.jpg 35453J.PNG 2343.PNG 0c402255c3bb11493b293519.jpg niittu.jpg NII7.jpg n3.jpg jaejoong (45).jpg jaejoong (44).jpg jaejoong (43).jpg jyj.gif 45gf.png 20110716_jyj_n7w.jpg 1DGBSTRH.jpg 3-8.jpg 4-8.jpg 7-5.jpg 21-5.jpg 392000812.jpg 392001321.jpg 1315406656_201109072344438206203301_0.jpg 3920010051.jpg 5e427d8d8e16455d65cc1cac6e77a32e large.png 1 (.jpg Nii.jpg nii2.jpg 1 (6).jpg 1 (7.jpg 1 (8).jpg coleccioncard17.jpg ColeccionCard16.jpg Calendar.jpg ColeccionCard7.jpg 20120224_jyj_minhyorin.jpg Videografía thumb|left|290px|JYJ - Ayy Girl (Feat. Kanye West and Malik Yusef) thumb|right|300px|JYJ - IN HEAVEN thumb|left|300px|JYJ - Get Out Categoría:K-pop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBalada